


Hush Hush

by nyctigamous



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctigamous/pseuds/nyctigamous
Summary: Barry picks out a new dress for Casey.Then he lets her know how much he likes it.





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachdubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachdubs/gifts).



Casey brushes her hair from her shoulders, straightening the clothing on her body. Its vivid red colour is screaming at her, asking to be simply ripped off her body and thrown away as further as possible.   
  
But Barry picked it.   
  
So she's giving it a fair chance.   
  
She turns around, gazing at the dress on her body in the mirror. It's scarlet, tight, hugging her closely, but it's long enough, covers her shoulders, and seems to fit her just right. The girl feels slightly uncomfortable in it, missing the additional layers on her skin, but can't battle the thought that Barry, as it is, did a good job.   
  
At least, she could wear it just for him.   
  
When she pushes the curtain of the dressing stall, Barry is standing in front of her, blue eyes locking onto hers in an instant.   
  
"How does it feel?" He asks her, a light smile on his face. Casey warms at the question. He doesn't focus on how she looks, whether she likes it - he focuses on whether she's comfortable, instead.   
  
"As good as I could in a dress." She gives him a sheepish smile, but feels it soon turn into a bolder one. "How do I look?"    
  
His eyes snap to her body at her words, and she can't make herself tear her eyes away from the look on his face. Her breathing quickens just slightly, just slight enough only for her to notice.   
  
There are sparks of fire popping off in his irises, and she's unsure whether she needs them to give out or turn into wildfire.   
  
"Would you turn for me, babygirl?" He asks her, smooth voice gliding over her, and she does just as he asks, slow and deliberate in her movement, prey under his pining gaze.   
  
"So you like it, huh?" She asks as she turns her back to him, feeling braver by the anonymity of her face to him, but she's forgotten that there are several mirrors in front of her, and the smirk she catches in the reflection of him makes her thighs press together.   
  
She doesn't miss as he makes a step closer, and a soft shudder rocks her body when he brushes tantalising fingers down the skin of her arm, leaving a hot trail burning after them.   
  
Hot air brushes her cheek as he leans in closer to her, chest pushing against her back.   
  
"Would you like to know how much?" The hand snaking around her arm is burning in its proximity, and she's not sure if she can control her breathing anymore.   
  
She doesn't fight it when the hand on the small of her back gently urges her back into the stall, blinking and gaping at the man's devious smirk as he closes the curtain again.   
  
Surely, he isn't going to..   
  
She gasps into his lips as they find hers in a ferociously hungry kiss.   
  
Oh, he  _ is _ .   
  
Casey's hands shoot up to his chest, curling desperately in his shirt, tugging closer and pushing away at the same time. His lips are dizzying, intoxicating, and sweet, and as much as she finds this inappropriate, she can't find it in herself to protest.    
  
His hands are everywhere, exploring her curves as if it was the first time he's touching her, searing in their need and hunger, and as soon as he turns her to face away from him, she feels herself leaning into him, ass pushing against his hardness. Heat pools in her, in a burst of lightning, at the groan that escapes his throat.   
  
"Fuck, babygirl." He growls into her ear, nipping at her throat, eliciting soft gasps from her. He grasps her hip and grinds himself closer, reveling in the delicious friction, and the action almost makes white flash before her eyes.   
  
Casey arches into him as she feels his hand sliding down her frame, snaking itself around her inner thigh, the material of her dress barely giving any fight as he slides it up, his fingers soon finding the apex of her thighs.   
  
"God, you're so wet. This all for me, honey?" He closes his lips around the lobe of her ear, and she flushes at his words, wanting to snap back. All that escapes her is a soft moan, however, as he presses his fingers closer to her core. Her hips buckle, seeking the touch, famished for more.    
  
Barry moves the material of her panties, fingers hovering right above her heat.    
  
"I'd rip that dress off of you if it wasn't so pretty." She doesn't even think about answering in favour of biting her lip, keeping the moan locked and breathless as he brushes against her clit, instantly setting into unrelenting circles.    
  
Her hand clutches his hand, buckling into the touch at a pace she can't control, swallowing the whimpers that escape her, tears prickling her eyes at the pleasure and subtle embarrassment.   
  
"Barry," she gasps, unable to stop it from leaving her lips, just as she's unable to fight the way her body reacts to him.   
  
"Shh, gotta be quiet." He whispers into her ear, sending another shiver down her spine, making her crane her neck at him. She feels him smirk against her skin, and she holds down a gasp as he moves his fingers further down. "Don't want them catching you coming around my fingers, do you?" His fingers sink into her, tentatively, painfully slow, and she finds herself wishing this moment would get caught in a net and keep playing for eternity.   
  
He fucks her with his fingers in an unyielding pace, thumb circling around her clit, sweat pooling and sticking down her back, between her breasts, temperature rising enough for her skin to feel flushed. He kisses and lavishes at every spot of her skin her can reach, whispers how much he'd love to eat her whole up, sinks his teeth into her neck, lovingly, achingly.   
  
The moans and embarrassing mewls are hard to keep under, and the pace at which he plunges into her starts coiling, building in her without remorse. She's unable to fight it, unable to go against the flow, the building tension.   
  
She looks ahead of her, shyness dying at the feet of her hunger, right into the mirror before them. She sees him looking at her, pupils blown and eyes dark, flushed on his neck and cheeks, completely and entirely eating every inch of her as he pleases her with his fingers. The sight makes air catch in her throat, and she the coil is dipping low, cracking.   
  
He catches her gaze in the reflection, and smirks, free hand sliding up her body, possessive, eyes darkening even more, and the feeling of his hand, the sight of him, smug, fingers in her cunt, the feeling of him against her, and the coil is snapping in half, sending her off the cliff of pleasure into an abyss. She bites her hand as she convulses around his digits, buckling and trembling around him as he lets her ride out her orgasm.    
  
It's Barry that fixes her dress after he pushes his fingers out of her, kissing her neck in a gentle contact, and she bites down an aroused groan as he brings his fingers to his mouth. He only winks at her.   
  
"You look absolutely  _ ravishing _ in that dress, babygirl."

**Author's Note:**

> The server made me do it.
> 
> (Also thank you, Rachel, for the prompting quotes.)


End file.
